


MAGNIFIQUE (HAIKYUU NSFW)

by REBORN_GODDESS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Fukurodani - Freeform, Gen, Haikyuu - Freeform, Inarizaki, Johzenji, Karasuno, Kinks, Love, Lust, Multi, NSFW, Nekoma, Shiratorizawa, Smut, Spiker - Freeform, Volleyball, ace - Freeform, middle blocker, setter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REBORN_GODDESS/pseuds/REBORN_GODDESS
Summary: "You are beautiful"⬇︎⬇︎⬇︎"You are sexy as fuck""Bend over my lap for me baby"⬇︎⬇︎⬇︎Who wants some smut with our fabulous Haikyuu boys!Would you like it kinky or vanilla?Hardcore or soft?Have as much as you want here!Read the rest to find out.⬇︎⬇︎⬇︎Most characters mentioned are aged 16-18+⬇︎⬇︎⬇︎♥︎Disclaimer♥︎I do not own Haikyuu.All characters and the franchise itself rightfully belongs to Haruichi Furudate.I only own my OC's and the (not so creative) plot.⬇︎⬇︎⬇︎Started: 3/11/2020Completed: TBD
Relationships: Various/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. DISCLAIMER

"I want to taste you again, like a secret or a sin"

Welcome to my Haikyuu NSFW book!

Here I do headcanons, imagines, smut and all that!

I will do my best to do as many requests as I can so please be patient with me!!!

I will do my best to do as many requests as I can so please be patient with me!!!  
Rules:

1\. I don't do rape, incest and pedophilia!

2\. Specify what smut you want and which characters you want!

Don't just say "Oikawa, degrading kink"!

But don't be too specific either!

Like just say something like this for example:

Tooru Oikawa:

Steamy sex in bed

Degradation, punishment, or whatever other kinks you want!

Otherwise I won't do your request!

Please just make it simple or I won't do it at all!

3\. All characters will be +16-18

That's it for now!

Knock yourselves out here!

"My tongue can do a better job or teasing you than my words can"


	2. Request Page (Open)

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

Request here!

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃


	3. "Bad Girls Get Punishment"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> Daichi Sawamura  
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> [Handcuffs, Dirty Talk, Spanking, Roleplay, Punishment, Etc.]
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> REQUESTED BY;  
> HONEYACHI (on Wattpad)
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

A soft giggle escaped your lips as you looked at the racy sexual selfie that you took of yourself in your new lingerie, while your husband, Daichi Sawamura was at work and had to stay the night the previous day so you decided to share him a little gift while he was always so busy and working hard at his job.

Your fingers lightly tapped on your mobile device before putting it down on the small coffee table next to you before laying down on your back yourself with a bored sign escaping your soft plump lips as your eyes scanned around the room for what to do while you waited for Daichi to come home.

You had your day off on work for that day and the whole weekend because of a few problems but your husband was usually busy working both day and night being a police officer.

But whenever the both of you were still at home together, you two had always enjoyed each other's presence in whatever the both of you did together whether it was cuddling, watching a movie together or more things that couples do together and things between the both of you had gotten a lot steamier and even more exciting lately.

You haven't even told him yet, but the one thing you've always wanted to try with your husband was doing roleplay with his job as a police officer.

Just the thought of you being cuffed up to the bed or any other furniture, your husband talking dirty and degrading you as his fat hungry cock fucks you into oblivion started to fill you with thrill and excitement.

Your sexual fantasies with Daichi clouding your mind as you started to slip your hands into your f-c comfy shorts. Your long slender fingers snaked themselves into your bottom f/c lingerie that you wanted to surprise him with later.

The room was being filled with your sweet angelic moans as your index finger started to tease your clit before gently thrusting another one into your hot and needy core.

Your fingers created a scissoring motion as you kept on thrusting them into your own pussy, creating squishy squelching noises that mixed with the pleasurable sounds that came out of your mouth while your legs started shaking and your toes curling from the sexual anticipation that you were creating for yourself from the thoughts of your husband pleasuring you instead of yourself.

But your fingers weren't enough for you, you wanted Daichi to be pleasuring you instead of your own fingers. You wanted his fingers, his mouth, his tongue or even his cock to be pleasuring your body, but you just had to wait until he got home for thag to happen.

✶ ✶ ✶ ✶ ✶

Little did you know, Daichi had already had been given a case to work on at home so he was given an excuse to take the day off.

But before he could even look at the case himself, he saw the sexiest selfie that you ever taken or even sent to him.

His chocolate brown eyes wandered your gorgeous body in the pic, seeing how it was covered by nothing but an f/c skimpy lingerie as you sat in front of the mirror in a rather provocative position.

Daichi started to suddenly feel a tightening sensation in his pants, he turned his head down hadn't looked to see a tent in his uniformed pants all caused by this fact selfie that you took off him.

A small smirk crawled onto his lips as he put his phone down in his pocket while walking out of his office and the station. After hopping into the car, he started to drive home with the case file on him that he was given to work on but it didn't even matter to him right now, all he was focused on was you.

Daichi's mind was occupied with you and your hot body that he was going to ravish himself in along with the punishment and surprise that he also had in store for you too. The sexual and erotic thoughts started to make his pants grow tighter around his erecting cock that he couldn't wait to have freed or even stuffed into your hand, mouth, pussy or ass.

Just the thought of all of these sexual acts made him addicted to you, having you close to him and feeling blessed in having you as his beautiful and amazing wife that he loved so much.

When the handsome police officer finally arrived home, he quickly parked his car in the usual spot before hopping out and walking to the front door and opening it. After taking out the keys he opened the front door and before he was going to call out your name, he heard a loud moan escape your lips that echoed across your bedroom.

Daichi started to walk up to the bedroom that you both shared together, noticing there was a small creek between the door his eyes slipped in to spy what was going on.

You were laying on your bed, the lingerie half come off as your fingers were buried inside of your core and your other hand occupied on your plump breast with your fingers pinching and rolling your erect nipples.

"D-Daichi!"

The police officer couldn't help but smirk softly as he heard his name being moaned out as you pleasured yourself, imaging and wishing that it was him instead of your own hands.

First the selfie at work and now this, boy you were in for one hell of a punishment.

"I see you're having a lot of fun baby"

You heard Daichi's voice speak making you turn up to see him.

"D-Daichi?", you stuttered out your husband's name with your cheeks starting to flush with the state you were in right now.

"Naughty girl, you think you send me that picture of you and then do this and think you can get away with it?", Daichi started to speak with a seductive tone in his deep velvety voice as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his pockets and started to lightly shake them, letting the melt jingle and click together before speaking again in a commandingly dominant tone, "take everything off now and laid down on your stomach"

With just that command, you nodded your obediently as you started to take off the lingerie on your body and let it drop with the rest of your clothing on the floor before laying down flat on your stomach.

"Good girl, now lift that ass up for me and put your wrists up", he spoke again as he started to remove his uniformed shirt, showing off his well built muscular chest.

Doing as you were told, Daichi cuffed your wrists to the bedpost before gently lifting your body and laid it over his lap.

His rough calloused hand gently rubbing onto the soft smooth skin of your plump ass, his ears being filled with your soft moans and whimpers from the contact of skin.

"D-Daichi, please", you moaned out his name as you turned your head to face him with your e/c orbs being filled with lust, love and adoration for your husband.

Slap!

A loud moan and whimper escaped your lips from the sudden impact of your boyfriends hand spanking your ass.

"Don't speak unless spoken too", he spoke in a dominant tone, feeling turned on you started to intentionally rub your inner thighs together at the excitement and anticipation that you were now experiencing.

Slap!

Slap!

Slap!

Loud moans and mewls echoed across the bedroom as Daichi continued spank your ass multiple times.

Slap!

"D-Daichi!", your loud erotic moans called out your husband's name as you let out pathetic whimpers as you turned to look at your husband's handsome face, with his lips curling into a small frown.

"You've really naughty Y/N", his hand reached down to your ass again, this time gently rubbing and massaging both of your bright red globes with his palm. "Y-Yes Daichi", you moaned out softly and nodded your head in reply, "but don't think I'm done yet", the brunette male quickly undid the cuffs and flipped your body around on the bed.

Once you were laying down on your back, Daichi grabbed your wrists again and cuffed them to the bed.

While your police officer husband started to look into the drawers to find something, you gently rubbed your inner thighs together to salt least create some friction in your core.

"Don't even think about it you naughty girl", his hands gently pushed down your thighs to prevent any further movement, "awww Daichi", you let out a whine but soon stayed silent as you watched him starting to take off his pants, leaving him in only his black briefs where his evident bulge popped out.

You watched as his muscular body crawled onto the bed, his knee intentionally gently rubbing itself at your needy core as he grabbed a gag ball with a black strap at the coffee table next to the bed that the both of you shared together.

"You have the right to remain silent, dirty little whore", his words of degradation made you even needier and weeper at your core, with a soft pleasurable sigh escaping your lips while a shiver crawled down your spine as you listened to your husbands dirty talking and degrading in your ear before his tongue start to gently lick the shell and nibble your lobe of your ear", I'm sure you want the whole world to know how much of a slut you are for my fat cock, but we can't let that happen now".

His hand grabbed the gag ball and started to attach it around your face with the ball in your mouth.

"That's much better now little slut, don't you agree?", a small smirk crawled onto his lips as he ravished at the sight of you being bound and gagged by him while he continued to rub his knee between your thighs.

You tried to moan out and speak in reply but your answer came out muffled because of the gag.

Your muffled moans continued to echo across the room as Daichi's index finger reached to your core, teasing your clit as he started to lower his head down as a small smirk crawled onto his lips at how wet your pussy was already for him.

"This wet for me and all from that spanking?", Daichi spoke as his hot breath started to tease your core, suddenly noticing how your legs and thighs started to shake and tremble from all of the teasing, "so needy and so beautiful".

His voice started to trail off before the flat of his tongue connected itself to your folds, licking up and tasting the vanilla flavored juice that started to gently ooze out of your core while his hands gently gripped and stroked your creamy trembling thighs.

"D-Da-Ahhhh!", you tried to moan out your husbands name but it was all muffled up by the gag as your wrists continued to pull and struggle against the restraints. You swore you could've felt your husbands smirk against your pussy before his index finger started to tease your clit while his tongue thrusted into your tight velvety walls.

Your mind and vision was fogged with white spots as your husband continued to pleasure your soaking pussy, thrusting in two fingers and moving them in a scissoring motion as he started to leave hickeys on the sensitive supple skin of your inner thighs.

Daichi couldn't help but drown himself in your beautiful muffled moans as you tried to moan out his name and how good he was making you feel.

Your soft pink walls started to tighten around his fingers as you gently threw your head back and arched your back at the brunette male's pleasurable ministrations on your core.

The euphoria that was building itself up inside your body was enough to make you cum all over your husband's face and fingers.

Your climax was so close to crashing and hitting your body, but it was all gone once Daichi patted your inner thigh before pulling his face away from your core.

He listened to your muffled whines from your orgasm denial and tried to beg you to let you cum, "bad girls don't get to cum until I say so".

You could only release out pathetic moans and whimpers while your body laid down limp on the bed, your eyes glued to Daichi as he started to take off his briefs. His hard and erect cock sprung freely out of the currently unwanted undergarments before throwing them down carelessly onto the floor with the rest of yours and his own articles of clothing.

You swore that you could've started drilling hungrily at the sight of Daichi's cock as he gently took it into his own hand positioned it at your pussy's entrance before thrusting himself into you.

Your pussy clenched at his meaty cock as you pulled at your restraints even more and wrapped your legs around Daichi's muscular waist. Your muffled moans echoed across the bedroom and your husband's ears as he continued to thrust himself into your core at a inhuman and animalistic pace while he lowered his lips down to your neck, leaving a trail of heated and feverish kissed and hickeys.

Smirking softly as he admired his own work on your neck, Daichi continued to mark you even lower as he covered your collarbones and shoulders with hickeys before eventually reaching to your chest.

Your soft breasts bounced rhythmically before him, previously feeling your soft erect nipples brush against his muscularly built chest.

His lips reached down to your nipples, licking and sucking on them while his teeth nibbled and grazed your rose buds.

The ministrations on your body cussed by your husband was enough to make you feel yourself go over the edge of madness and ecstasy with your walls clenching and tightening around Daichi's cock as it continued to pound into your pussy mercilessly.

You tried to moan out to your husband that you were close to cumming but still weren't able to thanks to the ball gag that covered your mouth.

"Cum for me baby, show me how much of a slut you are for my cock"

With just those words of encouragement, you felt your orgasm finally crashing onto your body. Cum started to ooze out of your core as your husband kept on continuously fucking you to chase his own release.

Daichi couldn't help but smirk at the sight of your pussy being destroyed by his own cock as he hit his own climax and his cum started to paint your squishy velvety walls white.

But despite that, he didn't stop thrusting into your cunt, knowing full well after this that you wouldn't be able to walk or even stand for a whole week once he was done with you, but he knew that you enjoyed when he fucked you into oblivion. Maybe the both of you should do this one of roleplay with his job more often.

-

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

♥︎Please rate here!♥︎

★  
★★  
★★★  
★★★★  
★★★★★

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

Motherfucker this took a little bit longer than I realized!

But Daichi is so hot tho!

I love him!

😍🥵

Hope you guys enjoyed this!

See you guys in the next chapters!

Byenora!


	4. "I Want To Fill You Up With My Cum"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> Kotaro Bokuto
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> [Pregnancy, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Praise, Etc.]
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> REQUESTED BY;  
> chiiekki (on Wattpad)
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

The night sky was filled with twinkling stars as you stood up and looked up at the dark night sky littered with bright little lights outside in your garden, internally singing yourself the nursery of twinkle twinkle little stars as you looked down, knowing something was missing from your life.

Your husband Kotora noticed you outside and walked up towards you, his footsteps silently walking on the grass beneath him as his arms wrapped themselves around your waist from behind before pressing a sweet chaste kiss on your cheek.

"Hey hey hey beautiful", he greeted his wife with his signature greeting and toothy grin, you turned towards him with a soft sweet smile before gently pecking his pecking his lips.

"Hey handsome", you greeted your husband in return before you continued looking up at the sky.

"So what are you doing out here beautiful?", he asked as he placed a soft kiss on the crook of your neck until it started to trail down to your bare shoulder, "Oh nothing just thinking about something", you giggled softly as his spiky black and white hair started to lightly tickle your sensitive s/c skin.

His arms gently pulled you closer to him as he kissed his cheek softly, "and what were you thinking about?", his voice trailed of as he asked in curiosity.

A soft sigh escaped your lips as you decided now was the time to tell your husband. To tell him that you've been wanting kids for a long time but didn't know how he'd react and was afraid of rejection.

"Kotaro", you spoke out your husband's name as you looked down at the grass beneath you.

"Hm?"

"Would you want to have kids in the future?", the question suddenly fell out of your mouth, squeezing your e/c eyes shut in worry as your head still stayed in the same position from looking down at the grass beneath you.

Suddenly your body was turned around to let you face your husband, "Of course I would Y/N!", a bright smile crawled onto your husband's lips at the questions. "Wait really?", you were quite shocked but also very happy at you Bokuto's answer to your question. "Of course, and to be honest, I've been wanting kids for a long time too", the white and black haired male answered honestly as he looked down for a moment, a soft smile of relief and happiness crawling onto his handsome face.

"Hold on, really?", you asked him and you couldn't help but smile while feeling also quite surprised at this, "yeah, I've wanted to tell you too but if you weren't ready or anything I would've waited".

"So when do you want to start?", you asked your husband with a small giggle but he had a small smirk on his lips.

A huge smirk crawled onto his lips as he gently grabbed you before lifting you up bridal style, "How about now?", he nearly shouted out before starting to walk out of the gardens and back into the house. "W-Wait Kotaro!", your cheeks started to turn bright red at your husband's actions as he started to walk back inside the house as he still carried you.

The black and white haired male started to walk up the stairs to where your bedroom was, his hazel brown eyes never looking away from you even once as he wore his usual cheerful bright smile that would always light up your day.

Once he reached the bedroom, Kotaro gently laid your body down on the bed as his lips connected to your own, a heated passionate kiss turned into a steamy make out session as you and Kotaro's hands started to wander each other's body's that were covered by the light yet bothersome clothing.

Kotaro pulled away from the kiss for a few seconds with a string of saliva connecting to the both of your lips along soft pants and breathe.

Your fingers reached to your husband's owl muscle tank top as you eagerly grabbed the hem and started to pull it over him. Once the shirt was on the floor, Kotaro gently pinned your body beneath him, muscles and abs unintentionally flexing as you discreetly licked your lips at the sight.

"You like what you see baby?", the volleyball player smirked softly as he noticed you eyeballing his body as he kept his eyes on your own too, "I sure do darling", you giggled seductively in reply as your fingers started to gently trace his muscles and abs.

A soft shiver and shudder came from your boyfriends lips, filling you up with satisfaction as you continued to make your husband feel this way with your touch. The thrill of making him feel this way made you feel happy knowing that you could make Kotaro as good as he always made you feel.

"I love you Kotaro", you smiled gently as your hands kept on wandering his body, staring at him as if were sculpted by Michelangelo himself. A small smile crawled onto his lips, "I love you too Y/N", his dark brown orbs looked at you down at you and your body that was still covered up while he was now shirtless.

You felt his hands starting to gently lift the hem of your plain white tank top, showing your cleavage through a plain white bra. One second later and one swift motion without you even realizing it, your bra had already joined your own and Kotaro's tank top on the floor.

Letting out a light shiver as the cold air hit your breasts, causing your nipples to become erect at the impact.

"God, you're so beautiful", Kotaro's hot breath touched your neck, making you shiver yet again at the feeling from all of the teasing while his lips attached themselves to your neck, leaving a trail of hot feverish kisses while his hands started to gently grope and massage your perfect mounds.

"K-Kotaro", you moaned out his name softly as you gently threw your head back, giving more access to his lips on your neck as he started to leave a trail of licks and hickeys mixed the kisses.

Kotaro continued gently twisting, pinching and rolling his long slender fingers between your perky nipples as he started to lower the trail of hickeys and kissed down to your chest, leaving a whole bunch of hickeys on your shoulders, collarbone and chest before his lips attached themselves to your breasts.

Your husband couldn't help but smirk softly as his ears were filled your sweet angelic moans as he left even more hickeys on your breasts before sucking on your nipples, flicking his tongue over them while his teeth gently nibbled and grazed on the rosy buds. Your fingers were tangled into his wild black and white locks as your toes curled from the sheer pleasure and euphoria that your husband was giving to your body.

Once Kotaro was finished with your breasts, he lowered the kisses and hickeys down onto your stomach and nether regions while removing your f/c comfy shorts that matched your drenched f/c panties, placing a soft sweet kiss on your stomach that one day it will be holding a baby.

A moan erupted from your lips once again as you felt his fingers slip into your sopping wet pussy, thrusting and moving his digits in a scissoring motion made you moan even more and shiver as you looked down at your husband.

"This wet for me?", his signature smirk crawled onto his lips, "Y-Yes Kotaro", you nodded your head in reply. Once your husband moved his fingers out of your core, your lips let out a soft pathetic whimper from the loss of feeling and contact. "I can't wait to fill you up with my cum baby girl",your husband spoke in hot seductive tone as he started to gently lift your legs onto his shoulders before thrusting his hard and throbbing cock into your core.

"K-Kotaro!", you moaned out loudly at the feeling, gently throwing your head and arching your back as your owl like boyfriend thrusted into you at a inhuman and animalistic pace that was bound to destroy your pussy, but not that you minded anyways.

Kotaro could only smirk at the hot and moaning mess that you were becoming underneath him, "God baby, I can't wait to fill you up with my cum and have you holding my child", the energetic male groaned out as he felt your walls starting to tighten around his cock.

Just the thought you getting pregnant was starting to turn on and excite your husband, to see you with a big baby bump that would keep growing for 9 months while your breasts and and ass would become bigger as well.

Even seeing a happy future with you me your child that you would have together filled him with nothing but pure joy and happiness.

"K-Kotaro! I'm gonna c-cum!", you moaned out loudly at the feeling of your boyfriends cock thrusting into your cunt, reaching closer and closer to your g-spot. "Cum for me baby girl! Let everyone know who is making you feel this good!", the volleyball player groaned out even more as his hands gently stroked your shaking and quivering legs and thighs that laid on top of his shoulders.

You moaned out loudly as you felt your orgasm hitting your body, releasing you into a state of pure ecstasy and rapture as your body and face contorted in reaction from the feeling.

"Good girl!", Kotaro groaned out as he hit his own climax in return, having his cum mixed with your own as it all started to leak out of your pussy. Soft pants mixed with your moans as your husband continued to thrust his cock into your pussy, wishing to fill your sopping pussy to the brim.

All you knew for now that your night with your husband now was far from over.

-

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

♥︎Please rate here!♥︎

★  
★★  
★★★  
★★★★  
★★★★★

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

Sorry if this kind of sucked!

This is my first time doing a pregnancy kink!

I love my baby owl boi Bokuto though!

😭

I just wanna hug him and shower him with my love and affection!

See you guys in the next chapters!

Bye for now!


	5. "I Will Mark You To Let Everyone Know That You Are Mine"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> Tetsuro Kuroo
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> [Omegaverse Au, Dirty Talk, Praise, Teasing, Oral (Receiving), Etc.]
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> REQUESTED BY;  
> chiiekki (on Wattpad)
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

Heat had already come.

Everyone knew that, even you.

You sighed and groaned out softly in frustration as you tried to block all of the sexual thoughts from your mind as you laid down in heat.

One alpha however, could smell your heat from the streets. That alpha was the captain of your schools volleyball team, Tetsuro Kuroo.

The black rooster haired male started to walk in the direction of his mates heat to maybe help them out.

But to his surprise, it was your own. His childhood friend that he was been pining for years but never had the chance to tell you how he truly felt, maybe if this works out he could tell you or even show you how he truly felt.

A soft nervous sigh came from the volleyball captains lips before he used his hands to knock on the front door.

Hearing the knock at the front door of your house, you let out a slight groan of frustration and irritation as you stopped what you were doing, pulling your fingers out of your dripping core before putting on your f/c panties and shorts back on.

You got up from your bed and headed out of your room and started to walk downstairs to open up and answer the person who was behind the door.

Looking up, you saw Nekoma's volleyball captain standing outside with a small smug smirk on his face.

"What do you want?", you groaned out in frustration as you had no time to be dealing with someone as boisterous and annoying as him, "that's not a nice way to talk to your mate", he spoke with a small smirk growing on his lips.

Your eyes widened slightly at the realization that Tetsuro Kuroo was your mate.

"W-Wait how did you-", you stuttered out to the captain, "I can smell your heat and I know it's here, if you want I can help you out", he offered you with a rather smug smirk on his face.

Sure you were annoyed with Kuroo, you've been childhood friends with him and Kozume Kenma for years as you watched the two play volleyball together. Even though you were annoyed with him, you couldn't help but admit to yourself that you secretly had a crush on him for a past few years but never had the guts to tell him, but now he was your mate.

A defeated sigh came from your lips as you looked up at Kuroo, "Fine, but why are you doing this?", you asked your childhood friend and crush as he walked into your house.

"To do this", Kuroo didn't hesitate as his lips crashed onto your own, kissing you both deeply and passionately as your heated clothed bodies closed in on each other while the volleyball player started to pin you against the wall.

Your cheeks could only blush brightly as you moaned out softly in the kiss that you shared with your childhood crush, feeling your knees and legs become weaker from the heat while Kuroo pinned your arms above his head.

The black haired male soon pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting to your lips as his golden brown eyes looked at your flustered state.

"Y-Y/N, I've wanted to tell you or even show you for so long that I love you", Kuroo admitted as he looked down, showing that his feelings towards were true and genuine. "W-Wait, Kuroo", your e/c eyes widened at the sudden confession that you were hearing, knowing that he returned the same feelings for you for years but only now in heat you were learning the truth.

"Kuroo I-", you were about to speak but you were cut off, "I know I know and I've made things probably worse", he looked down, "you probably don't return the same feelings and I'm sorry, I've been acting like a jerk lately and I've been really annoying towards you".

It was true that the two of you drifted apart after a while but hearing how he was sharing his feelings and hearing him apologize like this made your heart churn with pain.

You gently gripped onto Kuroo's shirt, pulling down the alpha and captain of the volleyball team into another deep and passionate kiss to show him that you had felt the same way for years as well.

But when the both of you pulled away from the kiss again, you looked up towards him "Tetsuro, I love you. I have for years as well and I'm sorry too", you held him close to you, but the tender moment had to be broken out as you were now distracted because of your heat.

"Y/N", Tetsuro looked at you, "Do you want me to help you with your heat?", he asked with a patient tone in his voice, understanding if you didn't want to do it now.

Thinking with only your heat in the moment, you looked up at your childhood friend who was willing to help you, "P-Please Tetsuro, II-need you", you tried your best not to moan or stutter out as it would give away that your heat was getting worse and worse in that moment of anticipation.

Tetsuro couldn't help but flash a smug smirk from seeing the state you were in right now, his slightly bulky arms suddenly picking you up and carrying you bridal style into your bedroom. "T-Tetsuro", your cheeks blushed brightly as the Nekoma volleyball captain team captain carried you in his arms as you started to gently rub your inner thighs together, showing your need for him.

Once you two were in, he gently plopped you onto the bed letting you look up to see him taking off his shirt.

You discreetly licked your lips at the sight of Tetsuro's well built muscular chest as you laid down on your shoulders, staring at him with a lustful look in your beautiful e/c eyes.

"I see you're liking the view y/n", the smug smirk stayed on his face that you would usually want to slap off but you were too busy on your heat. "Now, let's get all of these out of the way", Tetsuro started to take off both articles of clothing, being your shirt and shorts and carelessly threw them both onto your bedroom floor.

Leaving you in nothing but your f/c mix matched bra and panties, the volleyball team captain couldn't help but drink up at the sight of your half naked body.

Seeing his eyes wondering your body, you giggled softly as you decided to tease him a little. Your fingers grabbed the straps of your bras and started to lower them down on your bare shoulders while your fingers slowly reached to the back of your clasp to undo it.

"I appreciate the show baby girl but I don't like the teasing", Tetsuro hovered his tanned bulky body over your own as his hands tore your bra off of your shirt before that started to slide your panties down your creamy legs.

A seductive smirk crawled onto your childhood friends handsome face as his eyes looked and wandered down your nude form, "now that's better".

His rough and calloused hands suddenly groped and massaged your perfect mounds that were extra sensitive due to heat, making you moan out loudly as you gently threw your head back. "Damn baby girl, you make such beautiful sounds", his lips attached themselves to your nipples, licking and sucking on them while his teeth gently nibbled and grazed themselves against your buds.

"T-Tetsuro!", loud moans of his name escaped your lips as your fingers tangled into his black spiky locks.

Kuroo's ears drowned in your moans as he continued to pleasure your breasts for a while until he reached down to your core, smirking softly at the sight of how wet and needy you were already for him as he was face to face with your sopping pussy.

A pleasurable shiver ran down your spine as you felt Kuroo's hot breath started to tease your core, "T-Tetsuro. P-Please", you could only beg and whimper as you looked down at him with a begging look in your eyes.

The rooster haired male couldn't help but enjoy the feeling and sight of teasing you and making you beg and plead for him to give you even more, but even thought he was tempted to tease he now he wanted to focus on pleasuring you right now.

The flat of his tongue connected to your folds, tasting and savoring the sweet taste of your nectar that tingled onto his tastebuds.

With your thighs started shaking and quiver from the new sensation that caused you mind boggling euphoria, Kuroo's hands gently stroked and rubbed the sensitive supple skin of your inner thighs while his teeth gently nibbled onto your clit while tongue thrusted and wriggled itself into your tight velvety caverns.

"F-Fuck! Tetsuro! I feel s-so good!", you called out his name like a sinful prayer, filling the captain's pride and ego even more as he continued his ministrations on your pussy until you started to feel something building up inside of you. Your vision was being clouded by only white spots as you gently threw your head back and curling your toes from the sheer pleasure.

Suddenly a euphoric sensation washed over your mind and body, causing you to gently threw your head back and arch your back while Tetsuro started to lap up and swallow all of your cum that oozed out of your core.

Tetsuro's bright brown eyes looked up at your body, seeing your chest heaving up and down slightly from your pants while lightly glistening in sweat.

"Did you enjoy yourself baby girl?", the volleyball captain asked as he lifted himself up kissing your lips softly, allowing you to taste yourself on his lips. You couldn't but feel your cheeks become flushed while you felt flustered at Tetsuro's new nickname for you.

Moaning out between the kiss, Tetsuro positioned himself at your core as bright brown eyes looked into your own before thrusting himself into you, letting you engulf in a night full of pleasure and ecstasy as he destroyed and wrecked your pussy.

-

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

♥︎Please rate here!♥︎

★  
★★  
★★★  
★★★★  
★★★★★

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

Yo!

I'm so fucking sorry that this is so terrible!

I wanted to make it longer but I literally have no energy left in me rn!

😭😭😭

Forgive me Mae!

Ily!

Kuroo is a real hottie tho like damn!

🥵🤤😍

See you guys in the next chapters!

Bye bye!


	6. "I Want To Show You How Truly Beautiful You Are, Angel"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> Atsumu Miya
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> [Praise, Dirty Talk, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Etc.]
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> REQUESTED BY;  
> chiiekki (on Wattpad)
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

Your loud angelic moans and squelching noises of your boyfriend Atsumu Miya's cock thrusting and fucking your overstimulated pussy echoed across his bedroom while his twin brother Osamu was out for the night, leaving the both of you alone together.

"You take my cock so well angel", his husky voice whispered seductively on your neck, teasing the hot sensitive skin before leaving a whole new patch of hickeys to add to the others on your neck, shoulders and collarbones all together.

"A-Atsumu!", you moaned your boyfriends name out almost to the point of screaming as you curled your toes in sheer pleasure while he gently lifted your legs over onto his shoulders for his cock to go even deeper into your pussy. "Yes baby! Scream my name! Let everyone know who's making you feel this good!", the blonde haired male groaned out loudly as he felt the velvety walls of your pussy tighten and clench around him even more with your fingers gripping onto the plain white sheets of his bed while you gently arched your back.

Atsumu gently threw his head back as light beads of sweat glistened on his handsome features before his golden brown eyes looked down at you. "You take my cock so well angel", he groaned out rather loudly while letting out a light growl from his lips before attaching themselves to your bouncing breasts.

You couldn't help but gently throw your head back as the third orgasm of the night washed over your body while Atsumu's hands and mouth were occupied with your breasts.

The overwhelming euphoria caused you to feel rather lightheaded and tired but also heavenly too as you felt yourself starting to swim above the clouds and drink the stars of every galaxy in the world.

"God baby girl! You're so tight!", Atsumu groaned out loudly as he continued to thrust himself into your core, suckling and nibbling at your nipples while also leaving hickeys all over your chest too. "A-Angel! Fuck you feel so good!", the blonde volleyball player called out your nickname as he felt his orgasm hit his body, letting his cum flood your overstimulated pussy.

The thought of all of those guys at the party staring at you with hunger and lust while the other girls stared at him the same way fueled your boyfriends with rage as he continued to thrust into your core while his index finger gently massaged and played with your clit.

"A-Atsumu!", you moaned out even louder as you gently threw your head back, feeling your legs started to become even weaker and weaker from his merciless fucking.

"You look so beautiful angel! Being fucked by me and having your pussy filled and flooding with my cum!", the handsome male smirked softly towards you as his hands and fingertips gently stroked your legs that kicked the air over your shoulders.

Your body and face continuously contorted from the pleasure as you started to make an ahegao face, your boyfriend smirking softly at the sight in satisfaction as he saw how good he was making you feel.

All of this just from mere jealousy, maybe you should do it more often. Even though you're probably not even going to be able to walk or stand the next morning even next week at all, but it will definitely be worth it though.

-

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

♥︎Please rate here!♥︎

★  
★★  
★★★  
★★★★  
★★★★★

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

Damn!

I'm sorry this is so short though!

My energy is low af rn!

😭😭😭

But Atsumu and Osamu tho!

Damn they hot af!

I love them!

😍😍😍

Hope you guys enjoyed this!

See you all in the next chapters!

Byeonara!


	7. "I'm Going To Destroy That Pretty Pussy Of Yours"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> Toru Oikawa
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> [Choking, Size Kink, Degradation, Dom! Toru Oikawa, Oral (Giving), Etc.]
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> REQUESTED BY;  
> toorukawass (on Wattpad)
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

The door slammed hard into the wall as you and your boyfriend were already half naked, your clothes scattering one by one on the floor while you started to undress each other as the both of you were starving and craving for each other's touches.

Suddenly you felt your boyfriend gently pinned your body against the wall, placing hot feverish kisses on the smooth sensitive skin of your neck while his hands continued to wander your bare body that was only covered by your bra and panties.

"T-Toru", your fingers tangled your fingers into his surprisingly silky brunette locks, your vision being surrounded with only white spots as you swore you could feel Toru's smirk growing on his lips that continued to pleasure your neck with kisses, licks and nibbles that soon formed into dark colored hickeys.

The volleyball champion's lips pulled away from your neck, admiring his work that he created on the skin of your neck and knowing full well that they would stay there for a while.

'Good. Now everyone will know that you are mine, Y/an'

Toru's fingers interlocked with the waistband of his boxers, showing his large bulge that you couldn't help but lick your lips at the sight. Itching to see his nine itch cock in your hands, mouth, pussy or asshole, you just wanted it right here and now.

"Such a greedy little whore, aren't you Y/N?", the Aoba Johsai boy volleyball team's captain noticed the hunger growing in your sweet e/c gems as he removed his boxers, your eyes watching his long pulsating cock spring out freely.

Toru's light brown eyes looked towards you, standing firmly as his fingers gently tangled into your h/l h/c locks, "Now be a good girl and suck on daddy's cock"

Nodding your head obediently towards him and you started to kneel to the floor, sitting down on your knees as your head started up at Toru's cock for a few seconds.

"What're you waiting for little slut? Do you want daddy's cock or not, you little cock slut?", the volleyball captain degrading words sent a pleasurable shiver down your spine, making your gently rub your inner thighs together in need as your soft silky hands gently held his pulsating length.

Toru couldn't help but inhale a sharp breath as his cock throbbed into your hands as you took the tip into your mouth, your thumb gently rubbed on the tip where small drops of precum leaked out onto your finger, causing him to inhale another sharp breath while gently throwing his head back.

"Y/N! Don't tease me!", the volleyball captain groaned out as his fingers tangled even deeper into your hair, as if he were anxiously awaiting for you to do more to his pulsating length that craved for your touch.

You resisted a small giggle that was tempted to escape your lips along with a small seductive yet mischievous smirk that threatened to grow on your lips.

"Of course baby, anything for you", your hot breath teased the tip of his cock, causing your boyfriend to let a loud impatient groan that showed how close he was to thrusting himself inside of those pretty moist caverns of your mouth.

Toru couldn't get enough of the sight of how your pretty little lips that always always gave him the most beautiful smiles yet always spoke the naughtiest words whenever the two of you were in bed together, were now wrapped around the tip of his cock gently suckling the sensitive spot that caused him to become more vocal than before, while your thumb gently traced and rubbed on a purple vein area on his shaft which seemed to be really sensitive, causing you to smirk softly as you carried on your pleasurable ministrations on his cock.

The things your mouth and tongue had tongue to him had always aroused your boyfriend, along with everything else your hands, fingers and pussy were capable of making him feel. With all of those lustful actions and intentions that you did to him, he just wanted to bury his cock into your pretty pink pussy or the wet moist caverns of your mouth forever if it were even possible.

"It seems you're enjoying yourself baby", you let out a light seductive giggle that sent out small vibrations, sending shivers and shudders down the volleyball captain's spine while his fingers tangled themselves deeper into your silky h/c locks.

"Y-Y/N", Toru groaned out as he gently threw his head back from all of the pleasure that he was experiencing, his vision becoming blurry with white spots even swearing to himself that he could've fainted right then and there on the spot, "I-I'm gonna cum"

While your tongue stayed focused on tracing a sensitive vein area on his shaft and your fingers gently massaged his balls, you looked to see Toru's face contorting from the pleasure. His hazel eyes looked down at you with lust and arousal while the fair skin tone on his face trickled lightly with sweat, his lips shaping into a perfect "o" shape as the ecstasy was getting closer and closer to collapsing on his body.

"Then cum for me darling", your mouth gently took in what you could of his needy pulsating cock while your fingers continued to massage what you couldn't fit into your mouth.

"F-Fuck!", Toru groaned out even louder as he continued to resist the urge to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours until your mouth was filled and flooded with his cum as he felt you gag when the tip reached the back of your throat while your tongue continued it's magic on his shaft.

Giving head to your boyfriend was always one of his greatest weaknesses, he couldn't even deny it at this point anymore as it was always drive him to the brink of madness and ecstasy.

"Y-Y/N!"

With that one last throaty moan turning into a scream of pleasure, feeling something flood inside of your mouth while you continued to stare up at your boyfriend, gently throwing his head back as soft pants escaped those soft sweet lips of his.

Pulling your mouth away from his length, your tastebuds tingled at the taste of the salty stick liquid that started to drip down on your chin and the corners of your mouth.

Toru opened his brown hazel eyes once again, his lips forming into a smirk to see your mouth filled with his seed and having it flooding out of your chin and the corners of your mouth.

"Now baby", the captain gently scooped up the remaining fluids that leaked on chin as you swallowed up the rest that laid in your mouth, putting his thumb in your mouth as he watched you gently suck on it, "Swallow it all, don't leave a single drop behind".

Nodding your head obediently in return, your tongue started lick and lap off the remaining semen that soaked his thumb, making him continue to flash his smug and seductive smirk at the arousing sight that he could watch all day long.

"Good girl", the volleyball captain cooed as he let you stand up on the floor, "now let's take all of those things off", your eyes watched how his fingers pointed towards your bra and panties that hid even more of your delicious goods from your boyfriend, who anxiously awaited to have your whole body as his feast, as if a predator was cornering their prey.

You exchanged a small smirk back towards him as your hands reached the back of your bra, swiftly undoing the clip as you let the article of clothing collapse from your now bare chest and onto the floor.

A soft shiver and shudder escaped your lips as you felt the cold air hit your perky nipples, turning your rosebuds erect as Toru gently groped the perfect mounds on your chest, enjoying the feeling of their soft squishy firm build as his lustful eyes watched your beautiful face contort in pleasure.

You felt him twist and rolls your nipples between his thumb and index fingers while he started to add a new collection of hickeys to your neck, his teeth nibbling and suckling on your sensitive s/c skin being littered with dark marks, spreading all the way to your shoulders, collarbones and chest.

"T-Toru", you moaned out your boyfriends name as you started to feel your mind swimming through the heavenly skies, being on cloud nine as his lips started to suck on your nipples with his teeth nibbling and grazing on your sensitive rosy buds, causing you to gently throw your head back while your fingers tangled into his surprisingly silky chocolate brown locks.

You could feel your own body turning into putty against his own well built muscular build as he gently pinned you against the wall of his bedroom, his hands feeling against your body as his lips stay connected to your own in a hot heated make out session.

A small shiver crawled its way up and down your spine along with the adrenaline and euphoria that traveled like the blood through your veins as your boyfriend gently lifted up your body to let your legs wrap around his strong muscular waist.

"Now little princess, beg for my cock like the good little slut you are", his one hand traveled your body, reaching to your neck to gently choke you while his other remained on your soft creamy thigh that gripped around his waist.

A small smirk crawled onto the boy's volleyball team captain's lips as he listened to the pathetic little whimpers and moans that escaped from your lips.

"P-Please Toru", you moaned out softly as you gently curled your toes from the anticipation, "Please fuck me! I need your cock inside of my wet tight pussy! Make me your little cum dumpster and help me remember that I'm a good little slut for you!"

By just having those sultry and vulgar words coming from out of those sweet soft lips of yours, Toru gently thrusted his cock into your wet tight little pussy, causing loud moans mixing screams of euphoria to escape your lips.

The room was filled with squishy squelching sounds of your cock accompanied with the load moans that escaped from your lips that echoed across Toru Oikawa's bedroom, all caused by his long throbbing cock that fucked your pussy at a merciless and animalistic speed and pace.

"T-Toru!", your loud moans escaped your lips as you felt his rough calloused hand wrap itself around your neck gently coming you, but not enough to harm you or block your airway while his other hand stayed on your thigh, gently stroking caressing your creamy thighs that were tightly and securely wrapped around his waist.

"Fuck Y/N!", the handsome volleyball played grunted out, a low but sexy growl rumbling from his lips as he looked at the state you were in right now, "Y-You're so tight! Little slut!"

The feeling of your squishy velvety caverns tightening around his throbbing manhood was enough to drive the volleyball player mad. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the brink of insanity as he could only feel himself soaring through cloud nine.

You gently threw your head back from the feeling of the volleyball captains nine inch cock being squeezed and squished by your wet gushy walls as he continued to fuck your push at a faster and even stronger pace and speed.

"T-Toru!", you moaned out loudly as you gently threw your head back, feeling your orgasm slowly but surely building itself up as your boyfriend continued to fuck your wet tight nerdy pussy leading it ache and clench even more around his cock.

A low groan echoed into your ear as your boyfriend's hands gently slipped themselves into your class cheeks, gently groping and massaging your globes as he noticed your perky breasts continued to bounce between the both of you as he felt your nipples brushing against his muscular chest.

"Go ahead!", his growls vibrated into your ear as his hands groped your soft globes even harder, "Cum for me baby! Let everyone know who is making you feel this good!"

With just those words of encouragement and degradations, you felt the feeling of your orgasm topple over your body causing waves of ecstasy and euphoria to pull you into a state of sheer rapture, causing you to gently throw your head back with your fingernails scratching at Toru's back and your toes curl from the feeling itself.

"T-Toru!"

Your voice started to disappear as you tried to moan out your boyfriends name yet again, feeling him chasing out his own release on your now abused and overstimulated cunt.

A loud growl escaped his lips as he felt his own climax hitting his body, filling your greedy little cunt with all of his cum as mixed into your own. Your cunt was flooded with cum as it started to fill at the brim, gently leaking out at the edge as it started to spill on the floor.

"Don't think we're done yet baby girl", his hot husky breath teased the sensitive skin of your ears and necks while his hands gently gripped onto your thighs as his dark brown eyes watched your face form into an ahegao expression, a smug crawling onto his lips as his cock continued to thrust into your pussy, "We're just getting started and I can go all night long"

-

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

♥︎Please rate here!♥︎

★  
★★  
★★★  
★★★★  
★★★★★

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

My god this was so much longer than I thought it was going to be!

But it was worth it tho!

I hope you guys enjoyed this!

Where my Oikawa stans at?

And I love my husbando Toru Oikawa!

He's a hottie and I think he's amazing!

I don't care what anyone else says!

See you guys in the next chapters!

Byeonara!


	8. "Yes Master"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> Matsukawa Issei
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> [Halloween, Maid Cosplay, Master Kink, Roleplay, BDSM, Punishment, Spanking, Toys, Etc.]
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> REQUESTED BY;  
> sonjuwara (on Wattpad)
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

The bass of the music was shaking the ground as everyone continued to dance to the Christmas and Halloween music of The Nightmare Before Christmas themed party for your Christmas party.

The boy and girls volleyball teams of Aoba Johsai decided to throw a party for Christmas and invited friends in and outside of the school to enjoy their Christmas time together.

You giggled softly as you continued to dance around with your boyfriend who was a third year in Aoba Johsai and a middle blocker on the boys volleyball team, Issei Matsukawa.

Issei was dressed up in a fancy tuxedo suit that matched Sebastian's from Black Butler's but it seemed more intended for the rich people as you were dressed as his sexy maid for the party.

Your costume consisted of a slightly skimpy black and white maid dress costume that came with a pair of pure white stockings, black high heeled pumps and a small maid bonnet that complimented your h/l h/c hair, that started to attract the attention of most of the boys and some of the girls who even were gay for you from the beginning or even now just after seeing you in that costume.

This filled your boyfriend with jealousy and possessiveness while a low growl escaped his lips, noticing those lustful and hungry pairs of eyes in the party setting their sights and attention towards you, like a predator that planning to corner and then hunt down and greedily devour the delicious succulent meat of their prey.

A small seductive smirk crawled onto your lips as you noticed your boyfriend sending piercingly sharp glares towards the pairs of eyes that were staring at you and your body that were barely even being covered by that maid costume that you chose to wear for the party.

"Naughty girl", you heard Issei click his tongue as you felt him pulling your goddess like body closer to his own well built muscular one that was covered by the tuxedo as he looked down towards you with a snarl on his lips, "You were planning this all along. Just to have these eyes on you and make me jealous"

You brought and wore this outfit to the party as a surprise for him and even had one waiting back at home for this special occasion.

"Oh, what makes you say that darling?", a small sweet but seductive giggle escaped your lips as the tip of your index finger touched his lips, but the smug look was wiped off of your face as you felt his hands sneaking underneath your black and white maid dress and groping the fleshy mounds that weren't even covered by the black thong you were wearing underneath your dress.

A small smirk crawled onto your boyfriends lips as he noticed this, "come on a naughty girl, thanks to this slutty display you're going to have to make it up to your master now"

A pleasurable shiver ran down your spine as your imagination started to run wild on all the things you would imagine Issei doing to you back home. You couldn't help but gently rub your inner thighs together in need as you started to feel a pool of your own juices starting to flood down in your clothed pussy.

You felt your boyfriend's hand grab your wrist after he said his goodbyes at the party saying that you both were retiring for the night before the both of you started to walk back home (as your place was just a few blocks away from the location of the party).

"You've been a real naughty girl Y/N", the dark brunette haired haired male growled underneath his breath as he opened the door to your house before closing it, "I guess I have been a little bit disobedient, master"

You giggled softly as you gently wrapped your arms around boyfriend's neck as he closed the door behind the both of you, pecking your sweet cheery flavored lips onto his own chapped ones.

"Yes, that is true. But disobedient maids get when they disobey master?", the volleyball middle blocker asked with a small smirk growing on his lips as his arm effortlessly picked up your body and threw it onto his shoulder, carrying you as easily as a bag full of volleyballs over his shoulders just like he does in practice.

His actions caused a small squeal mixed with a few cute seductive giggles to escape your lips, "I don't know master", you laughed lightly as you gently pushed your ass against his face, continuing to play dumb just to him more riled up and excited when you two would finally get freaky between the sheets.

Issei refrained a groan from escaping his lips as he felt his pants starting to tighten around his cock, anxiously awaiting to be stuffed into either your soft sweet hands, the warm wet caverns of your mouth or even the tight and needy holes of your pussy or asshole.

His slender onyx eyes were focused on your ass that was next to his face, lifting up his other free hand that gave your ass a hard smack, making you moan out loudly at the feeling with a small whimper being mixed in with your lips.

"Don't make your punishment become worse than it already will be", he growled out softly as he reached your bedroom, gently plopping your body onto the bed as you were now on full display for your body, "Master is already unhappy with the behavior that you displayed tonight and is now getting even more impatient"

You gently bit down on your bottom lip as you watch Issei started to slowly undo the buttons of his black blazer and white dress shirt while he was undressing you with his own onyx orbs that you loved and adored so much, wishing to stare into and have yourself become lost in them forever.

"Take off that tong for master, filthy slut and then lay down on your stomach, make sure that ass is facing the air", Issei let out a low growl that perfectly mixed with the snarl that took shape and form on his lips.

You felt your inner thighs starting to unintentionally rub against each other yet again as you lifted up the skirt of your fake uniform, undoing the strings that formed into small little bows on the sides before throwing it onto the floor, letting it join your boyfriend's blazer and shirt.

Doing as you were told to, you gently laid down on your stomach on your bed, putting your ass into the air for your boyfriend who smirked softly at seeing your ass on full display for him.

"Naughty little girl", you heard his voice starting to coo as his hand gently rubbed the smooth soft skin of your globes, "Did you really think you could get away with that kind of behavior of dressing so slutty at a party like that, with all those eyes looking at what is mine?"

His voice and the words he was speaking with a sultry tone made your body continue to shiver and shudder you released a moan from your lips from the feeling of his rough calloused hand gently rubbing your ass cheeks, "N-No master", you whimpered out softly, wondering to yourself if he was actually going to buy it.

Spank!

You let out a small squeak and whimper from the feeling of the impact of his hand landing a rather rough spanking on your ass.

I guess hitting a volleyball with your hands to score a goal really did come in handy when you both were getting freaky in the sheets together.

Spank!

Spank!

Spank!

"Naughty girl", Issei growled as he watched your ass turning into a bright shade of red due to the impacts of the multiple spankings that he gave you.

Spank!

Spank!

"M-Master!", you whimpered and moaned out softly as you gently threw your head back, looking back at him for a brief moment, watching him lift up his hand and bringing it back down to your ass.

Spank!

"Don't speak unless spoken to you little whore", the volleyball player growled, his eyes glaring sharply towards you causing you to whimper as his hand started to gently rub and massage the reddened spot on your ass, making you nod your head obediently towards him, "Y-Yes Master"

"Good girl", a small smirk crawled onto your boyfriends lips as he reached into your drawers, opening them up and pulling something out.

Without any warning, you felt something being shoved into your pussy making you let out a small gasp wandering what it was as your soaking wet velvety walls clenching and squeezing around it.

You watched how your boyfriend started to take out his phone and with one touch on his glass and plastic covered screen, you started to feel a sense of vibrations waver throughout your wet gushy walls along with a small feelings of an object thrusting into your pussy that caused you to moan out loudly as you gently threw your head back and arched your back from the feeling.

"Now dear maid, I'm hungry and I want some dinner. Would you be so kind as to make something for me?", a small smug smirk crawled onto the volleyball players lips as he held his phone in his hands, realization crossing your mind as you felt the levels of the vibrator increase making your legs shake as you refrained yourself from moaning out too loudly as you spoke to him.

"Y-Yes master", you nodded your head obediently, playing along with the roleplay as you could barely even standing on your shaking and wobbling legs as the vibrator continued its pleasurable ministrations inside of your wet gushy pussy walls.

You walked your legs into the kitchen, making your boyfriends favorite food (aka cheese-filled hamburger steaks) as he sat by the table, patiently waiting for you with a small smug smirk crawling on his lips as he watched you.

You held back and refrained as many moans as you could as you saw Issei on his phone, turning up the levels of the toy that stayed buried inside of your hot needy core that started to soak up the toy with your juices.

With your concentration being broken for only a few minutes, your arm accidentally bumped off of some trash that you were supposed to throw away making you bend up a pick it up on the floor, unknowingly flashing something that was a rather pleasant display for your boyfriend.

"Feeling a little breezy now, aren't we?", your boyfriend asked with a smug teasing tone in his voice as he looked at your bare ass and core with the vibrator sticking out slightly from your pussy walls.

"M-Master", you moaned out your boyfriends name as your legs started to wobble even more, finally being finished with making his favorite food for dinner and serving it to him, "Y-Your dinner is r-ready", you moaned out loudly as you started to feel your climax building up inside of your.

"Looks delicious darling", your boyfriend smirked softly as he looked at the cheese-filled hamburger steak in front of him and your body that was shaking and trembling in that Maid costume, showing that your climax was close to hitting your body.

Issei took a bite into his food, smiling brightly as the the food was just as delicious as always whenever you made it for him before he continued eating it.

"It's delicious darling, you know what? Since you've been such a good girl and made for master, you just patiently wait in your room and I'll bring your reward and dessert for you darling, but take out the vibrator yet", the third year volleyball player proposed to you, his hungry lustful eyes never leaving your body as he continued to eat his food.

"Y-Yes master! Th-Thank you master", you moaned out loudly, feeling your climax hitting your body as you gently there your head back and arched your back, feeling the sensations of ecstasy and euphoria cloud your mind and heat up your body as your cum started to soak up on the toy that was buried deep inside of your pussy.

Issei couldn't help but feel his pants tighten around his cock even more as he watched the sight in front of him, making him become even hungrier and more excited for what he had next in store for you.

After a few minutes of riding out your orgasm while the vibrator kept on pulsating inside of your core at the highest level, you stood up on your wobbly legs and carried yourself back into your bedroom, feeling your cum starting leak out from the toy and your now even more sensitive cunt.

"F-Fuck!", you moaned out loudly as you gently threw your head back, finally reaching your room and laying down on the comfortable f/c sheets and covers of your bed, your hands and fingers gripping onto them as you let out a few loud moans with your vision being blocked and covered in white spots.

Gripping onto the sheets of your bed even more, you started to take out the sex toys you kept with you as you felt your next climax coming up, "M-Master Issei!", you moaned out almost to the point of screaming, feeling your legs shaking even more as you gently threw your head back.

The waves of rapture washed all over you again, feeling more cum dripping down your legs as you laid down on your bed once again.

"Fuck that's hot", your boyfriend walked into your bedroom, witnessing your second orgasm caused by the toy being buried in your pussy along with the other sex toys being neatly packed into boxes or other packages that were hidden underneath your bed.

"Did you prepare all of this for me?", a small smirk crawled onto Issei's lips as he held a can of whipped cream, a jar full of Nutella and a small container of mixed berries and other fruits, "What a good little maid you are".

"I-Issei", you moaned out softly, biting on your bottom lip as your cheeks became flushed at the sight of the dessert toppings that your boyfriend brought into the bedroom as you watched him walk up to you, gently lifting up the skirt of your uniform and pulling out the toy from your pussy that continued to vibrate while being soaked in your sweet tasty juices that he had himself grow addicted too.

A soft sign of relief mixed with a whine from the loss of feeling escaped your lips as you started to feel Issei starting to take off of your maid dress, "Now baby girl? Should we really get started because I want some of my tasty dessert right here and now"

His hands gently grabbed your wrists, pinning you down onto your bed as his clothed knee started to press itself on your needy heated core.

"Y-Yes please M-Master Issei, I-I need you"

Your sweet beautiful moans echoed into his ears as he pressed his knee onto your core, gently moving it around as he started to undo the button of his pants before taking them off and stripping his hot muscular body caused by years of playing and practicing volleyball in school, bare and naked as your greedy e/c gems kept themselves glued to his body while he kept his onyx gems glued onto your own goddess like body.

"Good girl, now I'm going to reward you as my maid. And I can go all night long baby girl"

-

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

♥︎Please rate here!♥︎

★  
★★  
★★★  
★★★★  
★★★★★

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

I hope you guys enjoyed this!

Since Christmas is here and this was requested for Halloween, I decided to mix the both of them up into one of my most favorite movies of all times!

Where are my 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' lovers and fans at now?!

And yes Issei Matsukawa is underrated and a real hottie I admit!

I hope you all enjoyed this!

See you guys in the next chapters!

Bye for now!


	9. "I Will Show You How Amazing You Are"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> Shoyo Hinata
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> [Praise Kink, Public Sex, Quickies, Etc.]
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> REQUESTED BY;  
> sonjuwara
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

Today was yet another match in Nationals as Karasuno had finished their long awaited match and have of course won.

You were waiting rather impatiently for your boyfriend aka Shoyo Hinata, Karasuno's decoy and a middle blocker on the team to be finished with his match so you could shower him with praise and some head before he and his other teammates would watch the next match.

After hearing that the match was now over, your legs started to run as far as they could to the stadium to find your boyfriend but only to run into a more faithful encounter that day.

"Yo!"

"Y/N!"

You turned your head to see Tanaka and Noya, who were both on Shoyo's volleyball team and were really good friends with him.

"Oh hey guys", you greeted your boyfriends friends with a sweet but casual smile as both sweaty volleyball boys as they started to walk their way towards you.

"Hey Y/N! Looking beautiful as always!", the buzzcut male smiled brightly as he looked towards you, "Yeah! Did you see our big game? Did you see how badass we were?", the short second year jumped up and down rather excitedly as a child, making you smile softly as it reminded you so much of Shoyo himself.

"Oh yes I did. You guys were amazing out there and congratulations on your win", you smiled brightly towards the volleyball boys, not even aware that your boyfriend was hearing your conversation with his friends on the team.

"You wanna come and grab a bite with us?! My treat for you!", the libero offered you with a bright smile as he had stars in his dark brown eyes whenever he looked at your beautiful face and body, "Thanks but I already have plans with someone else", you politely refused both boys offers as your mind was only focused on your boyfriend.

"Hey! Y/N!"

You heard a familiar voice calling out your name, letting you turn to see your tangerine haired volleyball loving boyfriend, Shoyo Hinata.

The orange haired male walked to you as his arm continued to wave in your direction, "Hey Y/N! I didn't know you were already here, I thought you would be arriving after the game", the first year middle blocker looked at you with a slight look of confusion.

"Oh I was trying hard to come earlier so I could surprise you and even congratulate you on your win", you smiled softly and lovingly towards Shoyo who exchanged a bright cheery smile in return, "Well I'm glad you're here now. Yo Tanaka and Noya, we'll catch up with you later, I want to take Y/N somewhere"

Both pairs of friends exchanged their usual cheery smiles towards the both of you, "Alright, but don't be too long. Don't forget that we're watching Fukurodani in their next match!", the liberp called out to his friend as the winged spiker walked next to him, "Yeah and if they win, we'll get to play them tomorrow!", Tanaka called out as he kept on walking out with Nishinoya.

Once both second years were out of sight along with everyone else, Shoyo took the opportunity and pinned your body against the wall as he placed his chapped mint flavored lips onto your own strawberry lipgloss flavored ones.

A small moan escaped your lips and echoed into the hot and heated kiss that you shared with your volleyball loving boyfriend as his hands started to gently wander your clothed body, as your hands started to tug early at the hem of his shirt.

"Didn't know you were so greedy to see me Y/N", a light chuckle escaped Shoyo's lips as his bright golden brown eyes looked into your own e/c gems, seeing the lust and adoration glowing and sparkling in your orbs as you let out a cute and seductive giggle, "only for the best volleyball player and boyfriend in the world"

Hearing those words brought a soft blushing tint on the short boys cheeks that were dripping and smudged with sweat and water from playing all day on the court and splashing his face to keep himself cool for the rest of the match.

"Well, let me treat my best girlfriend and cheerleader in the whole world right now", a bright smile crawled onto the decoy's lips as he looked around for a place where you could have a private intimate moment together right then and there.

After the tangerine haired boy spotted a place to hide, he gently grabbed your hand and took you to the location being only a janitor's closet but it was good for now as no one else was around to disturb the both of you for a moment or so.

Once you both were in the janitor's closet together, Shoyo closed the door and barricaded it with a few items such as mops, brooms and even some buckets and bags so no one could walk in to see what the both of you were waiting to do all day long.

"Now, take off your clothes for me darling", a small smirk crawled onto your boyfriends lips, displaying a rather dominant side to him as he removed his orange volleyball uniform shirt to show off his surprisingly well built body that could've made you drool from the start.

You let out a light seductive giggle at the side your boyfriend was showing you, sure he was short and his personality was very bright and sunny just like the sun itself, most people think with this persona he would be the one begging for you to make him cum, but boy were people wrong about that.

You started to take off your clothes, only leaving you in your marching pair of f/c bra and panties before Shoyo gently pinned your body against the wall, his lips connecting to your neck with hot feverish kisses as his hands continued to wander every inch and curve of your body that he absolutely loved and adored.

"God Y/N", he pulled away for a second, listening to your moans as he started to add a patch and collections of hickeys on your neck and moved them to locations like your shoulders, collarbones and chest, "You're so beautiful".

A small shiver escaped your lips as you felt his hot breath teasing your soft sensitive s/c skin as you felt your orange haired boyfriends hands reach to your bra clip, quickly undoing it before letting the article of clothing fall carelessly to the floor.

More of your sweet angelic moans escaped from your lips as you felt Shoyo's hands gently grope and massage your perfect shaped mounds, pinching, twisting and rolling your nipples between his fingers as he started to add some hickeys on the outer skin of your breasts.

"Ah-Ahhh! Sh-Shoyo!", you moaned out loudly as you gently threw your head back from the feeling of your boyfriends lips sucking on the succulent flesh of your nipples while his teeth nibbled and grazed on your erect rosy buds, the feelings and sensations itself bringing your to the bring of madness as your fingers tangled into his carrot orange locks.

Shoyo pulled his lips away from your perky nipples releasing them with a "pop" sound coming from his lips, before his bright sunny eyes looked into your own e/c ones.

His fingers curled themselves on the waistband of his orange volleyball shorts and pulled them down, revealing his plain black and white boxers that showed a huge bulge.

Following in your boyfriends lead you started to take your panties off too, revealing your wet dripping pussy that was soaked for him and him only. Your hungry eyes watched how Shoyo removed his boxers, seeing his length spring out freely as it was throbbing in need to be squished by your velvety walls and precum was leaking at the tip.

"Do you have a condom on you?", the volleyball lover asked you as he started to look in his pockets, "Don't worry, I'm on the pill", you reassured your boyfriend before giving his lips a soft sweet kiss.

Being relieved at what he was hearing, the volleyball player gently pinned your body against the wall once again as he gently lifted your body so your legs were wrapped around his waist. After securely holding you against the wall and his body, your boyfriend positioned himself at your pussy entrance and in one single swift thrust, his throbbing hungry cock had disappeared into your wet tight pussy walls.

The hot passionate kiss that the both of you shared together soon turned into a heated make out session, blocking out and muffling the loud grunts and moans that you both wanted to release but couldn't as it would increase both the chance and risk of getting caught if it weren't for the little barricade that you two created.

"F-Fuck Sh-Shoyo!", you moaned out as you gently threw your head back from the feeling of your boyfriends thrusts becoming faster and stronger as his hands gently gripped your soft creamy thighs that were wrapped securely around his surprisingly strong muscular waist.

The middle blockers sexy groans and grunts echoed into your ear as his cock was being squished by your tight wet walls, causing you to get closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy.

"Sh-Shoyo! I-I'm gonna c-cum!", you moaned out loudly as you gently threw your head back, feeling your orgasm starting to build itself inside of your body.

Your boyfriend continued the thrusts into your body, soon going at a merciless and inhuman speed and pace that must've been motivated by the match early to win for you and spend time with you like this right here and now.

You felt his lips reached to your ear as he gently tucked a lock of your h/l h/c hair, giving a soft lick against the shell of your ear with his hot breath touching and teasing your skin and his hot husky voice whispering into your ear, "cum for me baby girl"

With those few words encouragement, you let out a loud pleasurable scream of ecstasy that was muffled by another heated yet passionate kiss from your boyfriend while your body was shaking and shivering beneath him as cum started to flood from your sensitive womanhood.

"F-Fuck Y-Y/N!", the middle blocker groaned out as he kept on thrusting his pulsating length into your core, feeling your nipples brush against his muscly chest as he started to chase his own release while watching your face contort from the pleasure that you were experiencing.

"Sh-Shoyo!", you moaned out loudly as you felt his cum started to paint your velvety walls white as it started to overflow out of your wet tight cunt, your ears were filled with the sound of music as you listened to your boyfriends loud sexy groans from hitting his own climax while he continued listened to your sweet angelic moans and voice that he could listen to for the rest of his life.

"F-Fuck baby! Y-You're so beautiful", the middle blocker groaned out as he kept on thrusting his cock into your core, with no intention of stopping anytime soon but you couldn't complain, you absolutely loved it when he did this with you after his matches.

-

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

♥︎Please rate here!♥︎

★  
★★  
★★★  
★★★★  
★★★★★

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

That's it for today folks!

I hope you guys enjoyed this Shoyo Hinata content!

I know it's not the best and I'm sorry!

I love my baby Shoyo sm!

I just wanna hug and cuddle him and shower him with my love and affection!

😭😭😭

Where my Shoyo Hinata stans and kinnies at?!

See you guys in the next chapters!

Byeonara!


	10. "Let Me Take Care Of You Baby Girl"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> Kei Tsukishimi
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> [Soft Praise Kink, Aftercare, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Etc.]
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> REQUESTED BY;  
> crinqvoids
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

Kei Tsukishima's bedroom walls echoed with your loud angelic moans and screams from the rapture and ecstasy that you were experiencing from his hard throbbing cock that was thrusting into your wet tight pussy.

Continuing the merciless and animalistic pace and speed of his thrusts in your wet sipping core, a smirk grew on your handsome boyfriends face as his bright brown eyes filled with lust and adoration towards you looked down at your face, forming into an ahegao expression that was truly a work of art that he would admire and look at almost everyday of his life.

"K-Kei!", a loud moan of pleasure turning into screaming called out your boyfriends name, your fingernails scratching at his strong muscular back with your toes curling from the sheer pleasure that you were experiencing.

"F-Fuck yes baby girl!", the blond volleyball player groaned out rather loudly as he placed your legs over his shoulders, "moan out my name and let everyone who's making you this good!", the middle blocker's rough calloused hands gently stroked the soft creamy sensitive skin of your thighs.

"K-Kei! I-I'm gonna c-cum!", you moaned and screamed out loudly, feeling your fifth climax of the night starting to build itself slowly but efficiently inside of your core and pit, your fingers gripping down on the sheets as you gently arched your back.

The middle blocker let out a few grunts and groans from the feeling of your white painted velvety walls continuing to tighten around his pulsating length. Continuing to thrust into your abused and overstimulated cunt that flooded and mixed together with his cum and your own and letting it pour onto his bedsheets.

"K-Kei!"

Screaming out your boyfriends name, you felt another wave of pleasure travel throughout your body and suddenly hit you again like a storm coming across a beautiful clear blue sky. The pleasure was so heavenly but also so tiring as you started to feel your eyelids starting to become heavier and your energy levels dropping.

Your body was gently shaking under your boyfriends who quickly chased out his own release, groaning out from the ecstasy that clouded his mind and body with cum shooting out of his cock once again and flooding into your core.

Soft pants escaped your lips as Kei gently thrusted out your highs before pulling himself out of your core, his golden eyes watching how your chest heaved slightly matching the rhythm of your pants of pleasure and exhaustion, with your s/c skin glistening in light layers of sweat all over your body and your h/l h/c locks being in a freaky bed hair mess.

Your overgrown beanstalk of a boyfriend gently pulled the sheets over both of your bodies, making sure that it covered your hot sweaty body along with his own as he gently pulled you close to him.

"You're so beautiful baby girl", his hot husky voice whispered sweetly as his lips started to peck at your beautiful face, the cheeks in your face started become flushed with a small but genuine smile growing onto your sweet kissable lips that Kei loved to kiss all the time.

His lips landed onto your own, landing a sweet but loving kiss as he gently pulled your body closer to his own to let you feel safe you warm and warm in his embrace.

You knew that everyone saw Kei Tsukishima as aloof, rude and blunt but everyone knew how intelligent and good he was at problem solving, in and outside of the court of volleyball.

But with you, he was a totally different person.

He was kinder, gentler, more open and he showed more affection and praise towards you. In bed he was really rough but also gentle at the same time as he wanted to make sure you were always feeling good and making sure that you were comfortable and enjoying yourself as well.

Your e/c gems started to feel heavier as sleep was close to succumbing your entire body but the smile never left your lips even once.

Knowing this, your boyfriend gently brushed his long slender fingers through your slightly knotty but still smooth h/l h/c locks to help you relax while his other hand still held you by your waist to have you closer to his body.

Your lips were still shaped into a small but gentle smile as you buried your face in the crook of your boyfriends neck, your soft hot breath gently teasing his skin as you nuzzled your face into the area between his chest and neck as you soon felt yourself fall into a deep sleep.

The blond volleyball player smiled gently as he looked at your beautiful sleeping face and body that laid down close to him, feeling so happy and lucky to have you as his girlfriend or just having you in his life in general was enough for him.

Sleep soon overcame Kei as he listened to the soft sleeping sounds that escaped your lips, letting sleep overtake him as he soon also drifted into a deep peaceful sleep with his body still holding your own close to him and holding you to let him feel at peace and being the happiest and luckiest man on earth with you by his side and in his arms right now.

-

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

♥︎Please rate here!♥︎

★  
★★  
★★★  
★★★★  
★★★★★

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

Don't judge me!

I'm kinda a sucker for sappy shit like this!

I actually hated Tsukki from the beginning but then he grew on me because of the show and the fandom!

I love my overgrown beanstalk and dry stale bread of a man here!

Plus I realized how similar we both are!

If you know irl you will know why!

😗✌🏻

See you guys in the next chapters!

Bye for now!


	11. "Beg Me For More"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> Kenma Kozume
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> [Praise Kink, Aftercare, Rough Sex, Overstimulation, Etc.]
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> REQUESTED BY;  
> SimplyKimchiiii (on Wattpad)
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

Loud squishing and squelching sounds echoed across your bedroom, mixing with your loud angelic moans and your boyfriends throaty moans and groans as you continued to jump your body up and down, riding his pulsating length that was close to cumming again and getting you closer to the edge of ecstasy.

"F-Fuck Y/N!", the bi hair colored setter grunted out out as he gently threw his head back, his hands gently gripping at your hips as his beautiful golden brown cat like eyes watched your face contorting from the euphoria and rapture that flooded and fogged itself inside of your brain.

"K-Kenma!", you hips kept on gently moving up and down as your wet soppy pussy kept on riding his hard and throbbing cock that was being squished by your white painted velvety walls.

The Nekoma boys volleyball team setter let out a loud throaty moan as his hands reached to your perky bouncing breasts, rolling and pinching your nipples between his fingers while his hands gently groped and massaged the sound mounds of flesh attached to your chest.

A loud moan escaped your lips as you gently threw your head back at the feeling as you continued to ride your boyfriend, getting closer and closer to reaching your core.

"Th-That feels so good baby!", your angelic moans echoed into your boyfriends ear and your bedroom walls as you continued to praising and encouraging him, "S-Sit up for me baby!"

Nodding his head obediently, Kenma lifted up his body to sit up having him face to face with your bouncing breasts. A small blush tinted his cheeks as he took in your nipples into your mouth, licking and sucking on the sensitive flesh while his teeth gently bit down on your erect rosebuds, causing you to nearly go over the brink of ecstasy.

"F-Fuck Kenma!", you moaned out loudly as you gently threw your head back and arched your back as you felt your climax building up inside of your body once again, looking down at your boyfriend as you continued to ride on his cock.

You moaned out loudly as you kept on riding him, gently biting down on the sensitive flesh of his tanned skin, leaving a a whole new patch and trail of hickeys on his muscly built neck, shoulders, collarbones and chest.

Soft groans and throaty moans continued to escape his lips as your teeth continued to gently sink themselves into the sensitive flesh of his skin, while you were getting closer and closer to hitting your climax.

"K-Kenma!"

Your loud moans screaming out his name echoed across your bedroom walls once again as the pleasure gif your body like the waves hitting the sand on the beach, cum flooding out of your core as you continued to ride out your highs and wait until your boyfriend reached his release as well.

Your setter boyfriend gently threw his head back, feeling the pleasure overtake him as cum started to shoot out from his cock into your core, filling you to the brim and letting it leak out all over the sheets.

Soft pants escaped your lips as you soon finished riding him, pulling yourself off and laid down next to his small yet strong and muscly body built from all the years of practice with his childhood friend Tetsuro Kuroo and his volleyball teams in junior high and Nekoma.

You gently wrapped your arms around your boyfriends bed and letting him nuzzle his face between your breasts, "you were amazing baby", you giggled softly as you started to feel his hot breath touching the sensitive supple flesh of your mounds while your fingers gently brushed through his short dyed bi colored hair.

"I love you Y/N", Kenma smiled gently as he wrapped his arms around your waist, holding his beautiful and amazing girlfriend close to his body while he continued to lay his face between your soft bouncy breasts, using them as his new pillows as you both started to feel yourselves fall asleep.

A small but gentle smile crawled onto your lips as you held your boyfriend close, feeling your e/c gems starting to become heavier and heavier at every second, "I love you too, Kenma"

With just those few words, you and Kenma stayed in comfortable silence for a while until the both of you succumbed together into a deep and peaceful slumber for the night, holding each other close together and even just enjoying each other's mere presence and existence in your lives.

-

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

♥︎Please rate here!♥︎

★  
★★  
★★★  
★★★★  
★★★★★

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

Yes!

Here is some more sappy content for you guys!

Sorry that this is short and terrible!

I'm really tired and all I feel like doing rn is sleeping forever!

I love Kenma sm!

He (and a few other characters) are so relatable!

Hope you guys enjoyed this!

See you guys in the next chapters!

Byeonara!


	12. "I Love It When You Moan My Name"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> Kiyoomi Sakusa
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> [Degrading Kink, Rope Bunny, Toys, Etc.]
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> REQUESTED BY;  
> TENK0- (on Wattpad)
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

The room was painted with a scenery of your goddess like body, tied down with a red shibari rope that restrained your wrists and ankles to the bedposts and the rest of the rope tied in a certain way on the rest of your body, causing whatever movement of resistance you made it would tie even tighter around your breasts and more parts of your body.

Your e/c gems filled with lust and excitement looked at your handsome boyfriend who leaned against the doorway, a small smirk crawling onto his lips as he watched the state of your restrained body all done by him.

"My my baby girl, don't you look so beautifully slutty right now", Kiyoomi's soft soothing yet husky voice purred as he walked up to you, "and since you've been such a good slut today, I've got another present for you", the black haired germaphobe pulled out a brown bag, shaking it to show you something was packed in it.

"What do you have there Kiyoomi", you moved up your head, slightly moving your body which caused the red Japanese ropes to tighten around your breasts once more.

The volleyball champion player smirked softly as he listened to your beautiful angelic moans echoing throughout the love hotel bedroom you were both sharing as he was on tour for his volleyball championship games and you and a few others were coming along to cheer him and his team on.

His expert hands opened the brown bag, showing you as he pulled out a large f/c vibrator as he started to dangle it in the air for a second so it would be in display for your beautiful e/c gems that he adored so much.

Watching how your boyfriend shoved the sex toy into your wet soaking pussy that was in display for him and only him, his onyx eyes watched the vibrator disappear into your folds, hearing a soft gasp escape from those sweet kissable lips of yours before pulling out his phone and tapped his thumb onto the button on the mobile device.

Suddenly to your surprise, a vibrating sensation started to tingle and erupt throughout your velvety pussy walls, causing you to let out a loud moan of surprise and pleasure as your body started to shake and shiver slightly while your arms and legs pulled at the rope like restrains on the bed post.

Your body continued to struggle against the ropes that restrained your arms and legs to the bedposts of the love hotel bed made for these kinds of purposes, gently throwing your head back and arching your back from the euphoria that was clouding your mind and traveling along with the adrenaline pumping with the blood in your veins.

A small smirk crawled onto Kiyoomi Sakusa's handsome features as his onyx eyes watched every movement on your body that was restrained by the red bondage ropes that dug deliciously into your soft creamy s/c skin.

Your perfect shaped mounds tightened around the ropes that restrained your body, causing you to moan out loudly as you continued to struggle due to the pleasure you were experiencing.

"You look so beautiful Y/N", your boyfriend started to walk slowly towards you, his footsteps echoing softly onto the red carpeted floors beneath him that he made double sure were clean before renting this room together.

"Being underneath my mercy and looking so gorgeous and slutty right here beneath me", his hot husky voice continued to purr softly as he watched your body twitching and shaking as it reacted from the pleasure of the vibrator.

His hands reached down to the waistband of his volleyball uniform, your lustful e/c eyes wandering onto his bare muscly chest that could make any girl drool at the sight in just a split second as they also watched him pulling down both his pants and boxers at the same time.

His long throbbing length was finally freed after being trapped the whole day, small pure white drops of precum leaked at the tip making you discreetly lick your lips at the sight as you continued to let out soft sweet moans.

The volleyball player gently climbed over your body and sat above you on your chest but was sure not to squish or hurt you, taking the shaft of his pulsating length into his hand while narrowing his black eyes towards you, "Open wide now, you little whore"

As if on a perfect opportunity and cue, you let out a loud moan as you felt your climax starting to build itself up inside of your body but your loud moan was interrupted and muffled out as your boyfriend thrusted his cock into the warm wet caverns of your pretty little mouth.

Kiyoomi's loud grunts and groans echoed into your ears and the soundproof walls of the love hotel room you were both renting as he thrusted his cock into your mouth, your lips gently surrounding the shaft as your lips licked around the tip as the salty taste of the precum tingled on your tastebuds.

"F-Fuck Y/N!", Kiyoomi let out a throaty groan as he felt your tongue and lips work their magic on his haft and tip as he continued to thrust himself inside of your mouth, your moans vibrated against his cock that were all caused by the toy that was still buried deep inside of your pussy. From the pleasurable sensations and feelings, the volleyball championship player had sworn that he could've fainted right then and there on the spot.

Suddenly a wave of pleasure crashed down onto your body, your orgasm taking over you mind and body with white spots blurring your vision and your body shaking and shivering from the ecstasy letting your loud moans almost turn into screams of pleasure.

"Y-Y/N"

Kiyoomi kept on thrusting his cock into your mouth, soon feeling the ecstasy flood through the adrenaline and blood pumping through his veins, gently throwing his head back and arching his back as his seed shot itself into your mouth, filling itself to the brim and flooding out from the corners.

"Swallow it all now, like the good cum dumpster you are baby girl", Kiyoomi's half lidded onyx eyes looked down your face, watching as your mouth took in the thick sticky white liquid and swallowed it all, making sure that you didn't leave one single drop behind.

"Good girl", the volleyball player pulled his throbbing cock from your mouth, watching as the tip left a small trail and drops of cum on your chin and chest before he removed his body off of your own.

He started to walk back to your core as he took out the vibrator that was coated in your thick delicious sweet nectar, a whine from the loss of feeling escaped your lips as you looked at your boyfriend with pleading eyes and let out a few pathetic little whimpers, as if begging for him to have his cock fuck your brains and back out already.

A small smirk crawled onto his lips as his index finger thrusted into your core, feeling your wet squishy caverns tighten slightly around his fingers as he watched your mouth shape into a perfect "o" while soft angelic moans continued to echo across the love hotel bedroom.

"So wet and needy", your boyfriend added another finger into your core, "and all just for me", the volleyball player positioned his length at your core before he thrusted himself into you.

More loud moans escaped your lips and echoed across the soundproof walls of your bedroom, causing you to gently throw your head back and arch your back from the euphoric sensations you were experiencing from the merciless and animalistic pace and speed of his thrusts into your soaking wet and tight pussy walls.

"K-Kiyoomi!", your moans formed into screams as your hands gently gripped the ropes that restrained your wrists and your toes curled from the sheer pleasure you were experiencing.

"Y-Yes baby!", his grunts and hot breath teased the shell of your ear, the volleyball player groaned out as his hands continued to wander your body while he started to leave patches and trails of hickeys on the soft sensitive flesh of your s/c skin on your neck, shoulders, collarbones and chest.

The volleyball player pulled away for a moment to admire his work, before his lips were occupied on your bouncing breasts and perky nipples, licking and sucking on the supple sensitive of your nipples and his teeth nibbling and grazing on your buds, while leaving hickeys on the other skin of your breasts to show everyone in the stadiums the next few couple of days who you belonged too.

"I'm going to fuck your brains out, that you won't even be able to walk the next morning", Kiyoomi groaned out, feeling your walls tighten around his cock as he continued to thrust into you at a merciless and inhuman pace and speed.

It was going to be a long but fun night for the both of you, and he wasn't wrong on his word there. Not that you were complaining anyways, maybe you should get him to do this more often with you.

-

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

♥︎Please rate here!♥︎

★  
★★  
★★★  
★★★★  
★★★★★

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

Sorry that this was kinda terrible!

But I hope you guys still enjoyed it!

I love my baby boi Kiyoomi Sakusa sm!

😍😭

And I love me some dom rough boys too!

😍🤤

Welp that's all for today folks!

See you guys in the next chapters!

Byeonara!


	13. "Hop For Me, Little Bunny"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> Yuji Terushima
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> [Christmas Things, Praise Kink, Daddy Kink, Toy's, Etc.]
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
> 
> REQUESTED BY;  
> SAMISAMMA (on Wattpad)
> 
> ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

The pitter pattering sounds of footsteps lightly echoed on the wooden grounds as two pair of feet started to walk after a long and tiring but good and fun day.

College student and part time volleyball player and coach, Yuji Terushima, started to take out the keys of his and your own apartment that the both of you shared together since the semester first started. The metal keys were creating a jiggling and jaggling sound that sounded familiarly like the Christmas bells that were hanging on your tree inside.

An exhausted sigh came from the dyed blonde male's lips as he couldn't even think of a good Christmas present for you.

The two of you have been fuck buddies ever since high school and now the both of you were sharing an apartment together in college as roommates and fuck buddies.

But things weren't so bad between the two of you really. The both of you shared mutual feelings towards each other and the both of you started to act like a real couple now, so maybe it was time to admit his love to you on this very special day.

Filling himself with encouraging thoughts and determination, the volleyball player looked at his fisted hands and smirked confidently to himself, "Come on Yuji! You can do this!", the volleyball player almost almost started to shout out his words, "You're going to march in there and tell her how you feel!"

"Yeah! That's right!", the blonde volleyball player grabbed the handle, "Go and see her beautiful face and hot body and tell her the truth!", he swung the door open, but only to see an empty apartment living room with a heavily decorated looking Christmas tree and apartment building that was covered in blobs by Terushima himself but with Y/N's skills and help, she made the apartment looking even more aesthetically pleasing.

The sight of the joyful Christmas tree and decorations filling the apartment house made the college student smile warmly to himself, getting lost in his thoughts for a moment as he remembered the night the both of you were decorating this tree.

Yuji remembered how he was acting like an overly excited child who was aching like he was decorating the tree for the very time (but who doesn't usually act like this tho?) and you were just there watching him, showing off that beautiful smile and cute angelic laugh at his behavior while you both decorated the apartment and tree together.

But he knew when Christmas would be over, he would be very sad and started whining and crying childishly that he doesn't want it to end, but you would scold him for his behavior but then reassure him that you would both get to do this again.

Then suddenly, the college volleyball snapped out of his thoughts.

His ears were being filled with your sweet angelic hums that started to sing Christmas songs as he heard the door open and then close.

"Whoa! Yuji!", the handsome dyed blonde haired male turned to look at you, a sight that baffled him but gave him a rather pleasant surprise.

His golden amber eyes were aimed for your hot and amazing body, all that was covering you was a sexy black bunny girl suit and stockings covered your hot slender legs while the suit shaped out your curves and complimented your cleavage. A pair of black bunny ears were on hanging on top of your head and a black silky ribbon collar accentuating your neck and two black ribbons were decorated onto your wrists.

The sight itself caused Yuji's pants to tighten around his now throbbing cock, making a small smirk crawl onto his lips as his big amber eyes never your own alluring e/c gems.

"Oh hey Yuji", you chuckled nervously as you felt your cheeks starting to heat up as you looked at your college roommate and fuck buddy, gulping down nervous as your well Christmas manicured fingers gently brushed a piece of your silky h/c hair behind your ear, "I didn't expect you to be here so early", you admitted as you started lightly shuffling your feet on the wooden ground.

"Well I got off from classes and practice early since everyone wanted to go home for Christmas", the college student struggled his shoulders as he didn't even once take his eyes off of you as a deep little chuckle escaped from his lips, "But I see now that I got my Christmas gift rather early"

You felt your cheeks starting to become flushed as your thoughts started to run wild on all the sexual activities that you had planned for today.

"Well", a sweet seductive smile started to crawl on your strawberry flavor painted lips as you started to shake your body lightly, causing your breasts to bounce and jiggle that was barely being covered by the bunny suit, "do you like it?"

A deep seductive chuckled echoed in Yuji's throat and escaped throughout his chapped lips, "Like it?", a small smirk started to crawl onto his lips as he wrapped his arms around your waist and started to lead his hands to your barely covered plump ass, making a sweet little moan escape from those pretty lips of yours.

"I love it Y/N", his deep voice purred as his hands kept on gently groping the globes of your ass while lowering his face to the crook of your neck, letting his hot breath tease the sensitive s/c skin of your neck and shoulders.

Yuji's ears were filled your soft pants and moans that were being muffled as you bit down on your bottom lip, "I have a Christmas gift for you in return, since you've been such a good little girl for daddy lately", his hot husky voice started to tease the sensitive skin of your ear before giving your shell a small little kitten lick and his teeth gently nibbling on your nose.

"R-Really?", you let out a few cute little moans and whimpers escape from your lips, opening your mouth to speak but all that came out was a few cute little whines as Yuji pulled away from your body.

"Oh yes little baby", his voice started to purr yet again as he continued to walk somewhere in the living room, picking up a few boxes, "And daddy is going to make it very special for you"

With just those few words, a pleasurable shiver started to chill down your spine making you bite down on your bottom lip once again at the excitement and adrenaline that was traveling through the blood in your veins.

With just your imagination running wild with sexual thoughts and intentions as your fuck buddy and roommate walked up to you with the boxes. After placing them onto the table, the volleyball coach and player pulled you onto his lap feeling his boner starting to poke into your clothed and covered core that dripping wet for him.

"Go on now baby girl", his hot husky breath whispered into your ear, feeling his hands started to gently cup and grope your perky breasts that were pooling out onto the bunny suit, "Open it for daddy", more moans escaped from your lips as you felt his hands trying to get your breasts out of your bunny suit as you started to reach your hands out to the box that were covered in red and green Christmas ribbons, curiosity filling your mind on what your gift for this Christmas year could be.

Your hands opened the boxes, different varieties of sex toys laid dormant in the packages covered and wrapped in plastic.

You started to feel your cheeks heating up all over again as Yuji had successfully lowered the top half of the bunny suit down your body, freeing your perfect shaped mounds and lowering down the other half along with the stockings.

"Do you like it babe?", a small smirk crawled onto your roommates lips, thrusting both his index and middle finger into your sopping wet caverns. "Y-Yes Daddy", you moaned out answering him as you gently threw your head back on his shoulder while your fingers tangled into his dyed spiky hair.

"Good baby girl", the volleyball smirked softly as he quickly scooped your body into his arms, carrying you bridal style as he started to walk into his own bedroom. "Now I just gotta finish wrapping up my Christmas present and then everything is set", the college student smirked softly to himself as he gently laid your body down on the bed, watching how it was sprawled and spread out all just for him and him only.

Yuji golden brown eye's looked at you with absolute hunger and lust, feeling his pants growing tighter and tighter around his throbbing cock that just wished to be released and to be stuffed inside of your hands, mouth or either your tight little pussy hole and asshole.

"Now stay here baby, be a good girl for daddy now", the former Jozenji volleyball player walked out of the bedroom, quickly grabbing the boxes of sex toys and the red and green Christmas ribbons that were laying down messily on the table and bringing them to the bedroom, where you laid down anxiously awaiting for tonight's fun and festive sexual activities.

Once the college student walked back into the room, Yuji dug his hand in one of the boxes taking out a f/c colored vibrator and making his way up towards you, "Be a good girl and spread your legs for daddy baby".

Nodding your head obediently to him, you started to spread your thighs for Yuji showing your wet and sopping pussy that was ready to be fingered, devoured or fucked by him.

A gasp came from your lips at the sudden feeling the vibrator being shoved in your core, feeling the toy stretching out your tight velvety walls before you started to feel the device activate.

"Y-Yuji", you let out a loud moan from the feelings of the vibrator starting to shake inside of your core, gently throw your head back and your legs shaking and shivers from the intoxicating feeling.

The blond volleyball smirked softly at the sight as he grabbed the silky Christmas ribbons, using them to tie your wrists up on the headboard of his bed as your legs were still shaking and quivering beneath him from all of the pleasure that the toy was giving you right now.

"Merry Christmas baby girl", Yuji smirked softly as he looked down at his Christmas gift that was all tied up and wrapped up, shaking and shiver as she moaned out his name like a sinful prayer, "M-Merry Christmas Yuji"

He just wanted to hear more, more of that beautiful voice of yours saying his name and more of those sinful moans that begged him to give you more.

While his hands wandered all your body, traveling up every curve and bump that came his way and his lips planted hot feverish kisses onto your soft sensitive s/c skin and his teeth nibbling supple on the supple flesh, leaving a trail of hickeys in his wake.

"Y-Yuji!", your loud melodious moans echoed across the walls of the bedroom and into his ears as his hands and lips landed onto your breasts.

His rough and calloused palms groping and massaging the outer flesh mounds while his lips were gently suckling onto your nipples, his tongue flicking over and your teeth nibbling and grazing onto your erect rosebuds.

You swore that you could've been drawn to the edge from all of the pleasure that you were experiencing right here and now.

"Y-Yuji!"

Suddenly you felt a wave of pleasure washing over your body like a tsunami, causing your goddess like body to shake beneath your roommate and fuck buddy as your sweet nectars started to ooze out of your pussy and cover the toy that was buried deep into your pussy walls.

The dyed blond haired male smirked softly at the sight, watching how your legs were still shaking between him before pulling out the toy, the sounds of whines from the loss of feeling filled the room and echoed into the volleyball players ears before replacing the object with two of his fingers.

Soft moans and whimpers escaped your lips as you felt Yuji's fingers moving in a scissoring motions, "Y-Yuji! Please!"

"Don't worry baby girl, I will make this will be a Christmas that you will never forget"

And he sure wasn't wrong about that.

-

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

♥︎Please rate here!♥︎

★  
★★  
★★★  
★★★★  
★★★★★

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

Yo!

I'm really sorry if this is terrible!

I tried to make it as best as I could but I probably didn't make it very good!

But I hope you enjoyed this darling!

I love you!

Yuji Terushima is a cutie and I love him!

See you guys in the next chapters!

Bye for now!


End file.
